zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
Building Structures
Overview This tutorial will explain, in detail, how to build structures in CivCraft. It will hopefully allow you to construct structures and place them where you want them to go with as little trouble as possible. Owning a Town In order to build structures, you must first be a Mayor or Assistant in a town. Please read the Founding a New Town if you are not yet part of a town. You will notice that when you found a town, a Town Hall or Capitol is built automatically for you. If you wish to re-position the town hall you may do so, more on this later. Claim the Land As powerful as you are, Mayor, you can't just point anywhere and have a building magically appear. You will need to claim a piece of land contiguous to your current town. A piece of land is a Chunk (16x16 squares) of Minecraft terrain. You begin with the chunks claimed underneath your Town Hall or Capitol. To claim a chunk connected to that, simply stand in the chunk and type "/town claim". Claiming land costs money, and increases based on the number of claims you already have. And keep in mind that you can only claim off from other claimed parts, you can't claim 100 chunks away from your town, unless you do /town claim outpost, which does raise the upkeep of towns by how much that chunk costs. The following table details the plot claim costs: You will need to claim the land so that you are standing "in town" when you start the structure. The structure may hang off into unclaimed "wildness". In most cases this is OK because the structure is protected from being broken. However beware, as chests that lay in the "wilderness" are not protected from being opened. Building the Structure Most structures require specific technology in order to build. Check out the Tech Tree to see what you'll need to build a structure. Once you've researched the proper technology you are now able to build the structure. Type "/build list" to see a list of structures your town can currently build and how much they cost. Once you have the required coins to build a structure, move to where you want to place it and face in the direction you wish to enter the structure. Structures are rotated at 90 degree angles based on the direction you are facing when you issue the build command. They are oriented such that the front of the structure will be facing you when you build it. To build a trommel, you can use the build command "/build trommel" The moment you type "/build trommel" you'll notice that a bedrock frame appears, showing you the position and dimensions of the structure. Or, you may see an inventory open if your town owns a custom template perk. If you see an inventory, select a custom template by clicking on one of the items in the inventory. Once you see the bedrock outline, you'll be ask to confirm the structure's location by typing 'yes'. Once you type yes, you'll begin building the structure. The speed at which structures build is based on your town's Hammers. The more hammers you have, the faster structures will build. You can only build a single structure at a time. When building a Wonder, you may build a structure at the same time. However the wonder's production will be halted while the structure is in progress. Once a structure has started building you can use the '/build progress' command to check on its progress. Demolishing Structures If you need to destroy a structure for any reason, you can use either the '/build demolishnearest' or the '/build demolish' command. The '/build demolish' command requires the exact world coordinates of the structure you'd like to demolish. To find out what those coordinates are, issue '/build demolish' with no arguments, it will list all of the towns structures and their coordinates. Enter the coordinates exactly as shown and the building will be demolished. Another way to demolish structures is to use the '/build demolishnearest' command. This will look for the nearest structure to your location which can be demolished and then ask for confirmation if its the correct structure. The structure that is being demolished will flash with fire to help you visualize which structure is being demolished. You can confirm by issuing the command again with "yes" on the end. Example: '/build demolishnearest yes' Also, if you made walls or roads, you can use /build undo on the most recent wall or road built. Half of the original cost will be refunded. Building Wonders Building wonders works just like building structures, with some minor differences. You still build them using the '/build name' command. However you can only build a wonder if it has not already been built by another civilization. Once you start progress on a wonder, the enter world will be notified that you've started the construction and will be notified about your progress on it. Unlike structures, wonders can be destroyed while they are in-progess by spies, or during war. Once a wonder is destroyed during war, it becomes available for everyone to build again. If another town finishes a wonder before you, your wonder will be destroyed and you'll be refunded half of the original cost. Category:Tutorials